Die Jagd
by Keeline
Summary: Snape wird zu einer Jagdgesellschaft eingeladen. Doch mit der Art seiner Beute konnte er nicht rechnen und aus dem Jäger wird ein Gejagter


Disclaimer: Sie gehören nicht mir. (Offensichtlich) Sie gehören einer großartigen Englischen Autorin. Und ich denke ihr wisst wenn ich meine. Sonst wärt ihr nicht hier. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Ob ich allerdings Review verdiene... Diese Entscheidung liegt bei euch. Ich würde mich jedenfalls sehr darüber freuen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Die Jagd 

by

Keeline

Heute war der 31. August und so wie überall würde auch in diesem kleinen Kreis die Walpurgisnacht gefeiert. Doch anders als in der restlichen Zaubererwelt blieb es bei Voldemorts Anhängern nicht bei harmlosen Partys und Festessen. Dieses Jahr hatte sich der dunkle Lord wieder etwas besonderes für seine Diener ausgedacht. Es würde eine Jagd geben. Eine gute traditionelle Jagd nur eben auf Besen. Und es würden weder Füchse noch Fasane die Beute sein. 

Die Todesser fanden sich wie besprochen auf einer Lichtung zusammen ernst und ihre Besen fest umschlossen haltend doch waren auch vereinzelte Gespräche zu hören und ab und an sogar ein leises Lachen. Es war der diesjährige Betriebsausflug der Todesser wenn man so wollte. "Was denkst du Malfoy? Ein Mugel oder ein Schlammblut?" In ihren Uniformen sahen alle gleich aus doch da dies kein offizielles Treffen war trugen nur die wenigsten Kapuzen. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Womöglich Keins von beidem. Der Herr hat sich garantiert eine echte Überraschung für uns überlegt. Also schon mal eher kein Mugel. Das währe langweilig." Ein grünes Aufleuchten am Himmel ließ sich die Jagdgesellschaft bereit machen. Am anderen Ende der Lichtung apparieren zwei verhüllte Gestalten, Sie gehörten zu Voldemorts innerem Kreis. Das konnte man an den silbernen Robensäumen erkennen. 

Doch sie kamen nicht alleine, sondern hielten noch eine dritte Person zwischen sich. Die Beute war eingetroffen. 

Die Männer ließen ihre Last fallen die darauf in die Knie einknickte. Einer legte dem Betäubten noch die Schelle um den Hals. Probehalber deutete der zweite mit dem Zauberstab darauf und die Spitze leuchtete heller um so genauer der Winkel auf das Halsband deutete. Dann brach der Vollmond durch die Wolken und die Männer zogen sich rasch zurück. Für die Gesellschaft völlig überraschend heulte das Opfer schmerzvoll auf und er veränderte sich unnatürlich. Knochen wurden verschoben, Fell spross und Klauen und Krallen verkrümmten Hände, deformierten Zähne. Der Mensch würde zum Wolf der sich irritiert schüttelte, verwirrt knurrte. Wo war er hier, wo war das Haus in dem er normalerweise aufwachte? Das waren das für Leute? 

Instinktiv, da er sich nicht auf vertrautem Grund befand und sich erst mal zurecht finden mußte flüchtete der silbrige Schemen von der Lichtung. Ein weiterer Todesser tauchte gerade noch rechzeitig auf um zu sehen wie der riesige silberne Wolf im Wald verschwand. Das zweite Signal ertönte und alle schwangen sich auf ihre Besen. Stießen sich nur wenig ab. Bereit für den nächsten Schritt. "Du bist spät, Severus. Fast hättest du den Anfang verpasst." Snape ignorierte den Todesser neben sich. Oder besser, er sah nicht zu ihm, vollständig ignorieren sollte man ihn aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht. "Einige von uns müßen arbeiten während andere lieber das ererbte Vermögen ausschöpfen." "Du bist ein Snape. Du müsstest dich auch nicht so erniedrigen." Das Horn enthob ihn der weiteren Antwort. Die ohne Zweifel nicht sehr schmeichelhaft für Lucius geworden währe. Die Besen aller jagten los und Severus wartete ein paar Sekunden bis die Hauptmeute weg war. Dann setzte er sein eigenes Transportmittel wesendlich langsamer in Gang. Er war noch nie ein besonders guter Flieger gewesen. Zumal er ohnehin am liebsten alleine arbeitete. In diesem Fall hier jagte. Er war noch nicht sehr weit von der Lichtung entfernt als er entschloss die Spur dort aufzunehmen wo sie begonnen haben mußte. Irgendwo hier. Sein Zauberstab beschied eine 180 Grad Drehung auf seiner flachen Hand einer Kompassnadel gleich die sich erst einpendeln mußte. Er wußte was er zu tun hatte, die Jagden liefen jedes Jahr gleich ab, nur die Beute unterschied sich Jedes Mal. Ein mal war es ein Centauer, einmal eine Velja. 

Doch stets eine Herausforderung für alle Beteiligten. 

Seltsamerweise drehte er sich sein Orter weiterhin immer im Kreis weiter, zunehmend hektisch. Also blieb Snape an Ort und Stelle bis sich das ganze beruhigt hatte. Sah sich um. 

Seitlich von ihm war ein Hang da rechts noch Bäume mit dichtem Unterholz und irgendwo in der Nähe ein Fluss. Er konnte ihn hören. 

Völlig unerwartet traf ihn etwas schweres von der Seite riss ihn halb mit sich. 

Er fiel vom Besen und schlug 2 Meter tiefer auf. Der laubige und durchweichte Boden fing einen guten Teil des Sturzes auf und dennoch bekam der Gestürzte für eine ganze Weile keine Luft. Als die bunten Sternchen vor seinen Augen zu blitzen aufhörten und das Bild wieder klar wurde stand der Wolf genau über ihm. Er stand mit seinen Pfoten jeweils seitlich vom schmalen Körper Snapes und so waren sie Angesicht in Angesicht. 

Die Rollen von Jäger und Beute hatten sich in Sekunden gedreht. Ganz langsam um das dumpf knurrende Tier nicht zu provozieren begann Snape nach seinem Zauberstab zu tasten. Es war sehr beruhigend das griffige Holz zu ertasten aber noch war er hier nicht raus. Das Tier senkte den Kopf immer weiter und bleckte die Zähne. Es schien zu spüren das hier etwas in Gange war. Die Stabspitze deutete jetzt genau auf den Bauch der Bestie und er fühlte sich endlos erleichtert. Das war ziemlich knapp gewesen. Sobald er den Avada Kedavra Fluch ausgesprochen hatte war nicht nur sein Leben gerettet sondern auch noch die Jagd gewonnen. Ein zusätzlicher Bonus. Snapes Augen trafen sich vorher noch mit denen des Wolfes und der Magier spürte wie jeglicher Wille aus ihm wich. Er hätte diese Augen überall und unter allen Umständen wiedererkannt. Es war Lupin! 

*Verdammt Remus, warum hast du deinen Trank nicht genommen?* Die Zähne berührten inzwischen seinen Hals waren noch ganz leicht und spielerisch gegen das Fleisch gedrückt. In Lupin war im Moment kein Verstand oder zu schwach. Sonst würde er ihn hier nicht so bedrängen. Severus hoffte aufrichtig das sich Remus Morgen an nichts erinnern würde. Und das sie dann beide noch lebten. Er konnte Lupin nicht töten. Auch wenn es eine Er oder Ich Entscheidung war. Und würde er ihn betäuben so würde er doch auch wieder von den anderen Todessern umgebracht werden. Beute überlebte die Jagden in keinem Fall. 

Snape war des ganzen wenn er ehrlich zu sich war ohnehin müde. Er brachte nicht die Entschlusskraft auf seinem Leben selbst ein Ende zu setzen aber er würde sich nicht wehren wenn ihm Lupin/der Wolf jetzt Gurgel durchbiss. Dann sollte es eben so sein. 

Es tat ihm noch nicht weh obwohl soviel verletzliche Haut gut zugänglich für die Reiszähne lag. Kein Blut war geflossen. 

Snape ließ seinen Stab los und tastete seinerseits nach Lupins Hals. Das Knurren setzte wieder ein doch davon ließ er sich nicht beeindrucken. Der Verschluss des Halsbandes mußte vorher unbedingt noch geöffnet werden. Sie würden ihn sonst finden. Schließlich friemelte er das Gesuchte blind auf, unter dem Wolf liegend war das nicht ganz leicht aber er hatte geschickte Hände.

Als das silberne Halsband von seiner Haut entfernt war und nicht mehr die ganze Zeit Gedankenzerfetzender Schmerz die Wirbelsäule bis zum Hirn hoch brandete begann sich auch Lupins Blick zu klären. Das animalische trat zurück und in Moonys Augen lag nun Wiedererkennen. Es war nun ein fragendes Knurren. Severus nickte langsam, vorsichtig. "Hallo Lupin." Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Lupin *hatte* seinen Trank genommen, es war nur das Silber im Halsband gewesen das ihn verrückt gemacht hatte. Der Werwolf verzog auf sehr menschliche Weise das Gesicht, es sah aus als würde er gequält lächeln. Es war jedes mal wieder grauenhaft wenn er zu seinem eigentlichen Wesen zurückfand und sich dann in solch unmöglichen Situationen hereingeraten sah. 

Misstrauen trat in seinen Blick, eines seiner Ohren drehte sich nach Links. Zuckte.

Lupins Kopf schnellte plötzlich vor und biss Snape ins Revers. Er zog und schüttelte mit Kraft an Snapes Kleidung und dieser griff erschrocken nach dessen Flanken. "Remus!" Der Wolf blickte nach Links und machte eine kleine Geste mit dem Kopf in die selbe Richtung. Snape begriff und begann sich zum Schein zu wehren. 

Lupin zog ihn immer noch am Hals gepackt nach oben, in Wirklichkeit natürlich nur an der Robe, und machte eine kurze eckige Bewegung mit Schwung. Hätte er Snape wirklich an der Gurgel gepackt gehabt währe sein Genick garantiert gebrochen gewesen. Er hielt eine Sekunde inne und als sich sein "Opfer" nicht rührte zehrte er ihn langsam schleifend ins Unterholz.

Malfoy der die Situation beobachtet hatte grinste kalt. Morgen würde er an die zweite Stelle in Voldemorts Hierarchie aufsteigen. Dann sah er zu das er weg kam, es währe nicht gut wenn er hier gesehen wurde.

Hier, im Dickicht, vor allen Blicken geschützt lauschte und witterte der Werwolf darauf das der Mann verschwand. Der Geruch erinnerte ihn an etwas unangenehmes, an Jemand unangenehmes aber er war noch nicht klar genug um sich zu erinnern. Snape bewegte sich ein wenig unter ihm, spielte eigentlich toter Mann. Doch erstens sah er gelangweilt in den Himmel hinauf und zweitens spürte Lupin seinen Herzschlag und wie sich die Brust hob und senkte. Das war leicht, schließlich hatte er seinen Kopf immer noch fast an Snapes weißem Hals, lag nun bequem auf dem Sternum des Zauberers und sah diesen an. Etwas zerstreut begann dieser den Wolf im Nacken zu kraulen. Auch bei ihm machte sich der Stress bemerkbar

"Als Junge hatte ich auch einen Hund..." 

Lupin brummte, das war zwar recht wohlich und der Wolf Teil in ihm freute sich über die Streicheleinheit aber laut Plan hatte er Snape doch die Gurgel durchbissen, der Zauberer sollte sich möglichst wenig rühren.

Als der Geruch fort war rutschte er von Severus runter, dieser richtete sich erst auf die Ellenbogen auf - sah sich noch einmal um - und richtete sich dann soweit auf bis er saß. "Wir verschwinden jetzt auch besser."

Eine viertel Stunde später

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert und sie waren aufgegriffen worden. Es waren einfach viel zu viele Todesser auf diesem kleinen Raum. Und sie hatten alle aufmerksam gesucht, nur das sich das gefundene krass von dem Unterschied was sie erwartet hatten. 

Wolken verdeckten den Mond und Lupin hatte sich vorher in seine normale Gestalt zurück verwandelt, hatte von Severus dessen eigentliche Robe unter der Todesserkleidung bekommen und war hineingeschlüpft. So stand er sich wenigstens nicht nackt seinen natürlichen Feinden gegenüber. 

Severus selbst mußte sich nun schnell eine Erklärung ausdenken. Remus hatte ihm erzählt das Malfoy gesehen hatte wie der Wolf ihn anfiel und es auch Hundertprozentig irgendwie für sich verwenden würde sollte Severus versuchen es zu verschweigen. Also sagte es der Tränkemeister lieber selbst und von vornherein, diesen Trumpf wollte er Lucius nicht lassen.

Der Dunkle Lord sah auf den vor ihm knienden Snape herab. Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben. "Er hat dich gebissen?" "Ja Herr." So etwas wie Abscheu trat in die roten Augen, einer seiner Reinblüter war besudelt worden. "Du wirst verstoßen werden." Snape senkte den Kopf noch ein Stück weiter. "Ich weiß Herr. Und ich verdiene nichts anderes. Nun hoffe ich auf euren Großmut. Eine Bitte hätte ich noch." 

Snapes Blick blieb auf den Boden gesenkt aber er machte eine kleine Geste Richtung dem gefangenen Lupin. "Ich bitte darum ihn haben zu dürfen. Er soll dafür bezahlen." Voldemort ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. Nun.. Rache war ein Gericht das Kalt serviert werden sollte. Und sein Giftmischer war stets einer der skrupellosesten und kältesten gewesen. Er streckte die Hand nach dem silbernen Halsband aus und Malfoy reichte es ihm ehrfürchtig. Da es der Wehrwolf wagte zu ihm aufzusehen trat er ihm in die Seite was das unverschämte Gewürm auf den Boden zurück schickte.

"Zieh ihn an." 

Zögerlich tastete Lupin nach dem Halsband um dann zurück zu prallen. Er konnte nicht, es tat zu weh. 

Als ihn der Crucio traf vergas er das Feuer im Arm, ertrank stattdessen in einem wahren Meer von Agonie. Sie kroch ihm in die Knochen fraß ihn von Inner heraus auf und er heulte unkontrolliert auf. Als der hilflos zusehende Snape dieses Geräusch hörte das aus den Tiefen von Lupins gepeinigter Seele kam hackte auch in ihm etwas aus. Zu viele Tote, zu viele Gräuel auf seinem Gewissen. "Interruptus!" Der Fluch der immer noch über den sich Windenden verhängt war brach zusammen. 

"Wer?" Die Frage war tödlich ruhig gestellt worden während er sich ganz langsam umdrehte. 

Severus war selbst total verblüfft. Er konnte nicht begreifen was er gerade getan hatte. Und doch hatte er nicht anders gekonnt. Tatsächlich hatte sein bisher verleugnetes Gewissen seinen Überlebenstrieb überwunden und im einvernehmen mit der Moral den Fluch unterbrochen. 

*Ich bin tot.* Ebenso unleugbar wie unvermeidlich. 

In einer letzten Geste des Trotzes bevor ihn die Bluthunde des dunklen Lords erwischen würden deutete er mit einem Stab auf den sich langsam erholenden Remus. "Poly Pax!" Plötzlich, als währe ein Spiegelbild zerbrochen und nun würde man die unzähligen Reflektionen sehen erschienen ein paar Dutzend Remus Lupin. Alle unabhängig von einender agierend. Sie liefen durcheinander, griffen Todesser an und machten ein großes allgemeines Towabohu. Nach und nach wurden die Trugbilder zwar alle ausgeschaltet doch es blieb kein Original übrig. Er hatte sich rechzeitig abgesetzt. Snape war längst gepackt und vor seinem Herrn auf die Knie gezwungen worden. Das Kommende würde für ihn grauenhaft und unerträglich. Es würde ihn letztendlich umbringen und er konnte nicht mit einem gnädigen "Avada Kedavra" rechnen. Vielleicht ganz zuletzt, wenn er keinen Unterhaltungswert mehr hatte. 

Malfoy wollte gerade ein letztes und abschließendes "Crucio" aussprechen und Snape damit den Rest geben als etwas silbernes von der Seite herein sprang und im Flug Malfoys Zauberstab schnappte. Der Schemen wurde zu einer Silhouette und die Silhouette zu einem Wolf. Ein verdammt großer Wolf. Das Tier stellte sich über Snape und knurrte die Todesser an. Eine eindeutige "Nur über meine Leiche!" Geste. Verwundert starrten sie das Tier an. Ihre Ex-Beute. Er war zurück gekommen, obwohl er einer gegen sie Alle war. Malfoy trat einen Schritt vor, er wollte seinen Stab wiederhaben. Das Knurren der Bestie wurde noch tiefer und die Lefzen bleckten die Schneeweisen Zähne noch weiter. Er biss zu, den Blick starr mit dem Malfoys haltend, und der Stab zerbrach splitternd. Eine eindeutige Warnung mit einer leichten Provokation. Das konnte sch Malfoy natürlich nicht bieten lassen. "Tötet ihn!" Sie hoben ihre Stäbe doch von irgendwoher kam eine Stimme die " Expelliarmus" rief. Snape hatte den Kopf gehoben, ihm rann Blut aus dem Mund und den Ohren. Sogar ein wenig aus den Augenwinkeln. Er hatte das geborstene Ende des zu ihm herab gefallenen Stabes auf die Todesser gerichtet und diese waren mit ihren Stäben herum gerissen worden. Wesendlich heftiger als es mit einem intakten Stab der Fall gewesen währe. Das war das Ende von Snapes Kraft gewesen; er verlor endgültig die Besinnung. In diesem Moment verschwand der Mond hinter den Wolken *Timing ist alles!* und Lupin verwandelte sich in der totalen Finsternis zurück. Er brach über Snape zusammen, umfasste diesen mit ganzer verbliebener Kraft und soviel gemeinsamer Fläche wie möglich. Er disapparierte mit ihm - verbrauchte damit auch den letzten Fitzel Thaumaturgie den er noch hatte zusammen kratzen können. 

Sie erschienen am Waldrand, näher konnte man an Hoghwarts nicht heran springen. Er richtete sich auf, bedächtig da er jeden Muskel einzeln spürte. Noch immer vibrierten seine Nerven von der Tortur und ihm hatten die Todesser den Fluch nur ein paar Sekunden antun können ehe Severus eingriff. Wie dreckig mußte es erst ihm gehen? Wie sehr verletzt? So zog der erschöpfte Remus Snape vorsichtig die Todesser-Robe aus, prüfte ihn auf lebensgefährliche Verletzungen die ihn den Transport verboten hätten und schlüpfte dann selbst in den schwarzen Stoff. Er konnte nicht nackt durchs Schloss laufen. Nicht als Nicht-Wolf. 

Nun nahm er sich den besinnungslosen und zerschlagenen Snape auf die Arme und lief so schnell er nur konnte zum Schloss hoch. Im rennen die Treppe hoch schrie er schon nach Madame Pomfrey. Die Tür des Krankenflügels wurde aufgerissen und sie sah die blutende zerfetzte Person in seinen Armen entsetzt an. Starrte dann zu ihm hoch, mit nicht weniger Schock in den Augen. Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf, nein nein, so war das nicht gewesen. "Er kommt von einem Treffen zurück. Ich war das nicht. Sie müßen ihm helfen, zu viele Crucio." Die Tür schlug hinter ihnen zu; es herrschte wieder Stille im Treppenhaus. Ein paar Minuten später lief Remus wieder durch die Gänge und spurtete noch immer in seiner Menschgestalt die gewundene Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro herauf. 

Am Morgen ‑ naja seien wir ehrlich ‑ frühen Nachmittag wachte Snape mit einem innigen Brummschädel auf. Alles tat ihm dumpf weh und er wußte das, daß die Nachwirkungen der Flüche waren. Aber warum lebte er noch? Die restlichen Todesser hatten ihn doch umbringen wollen und Gnade von Voldemort war auch nicht zu erwarten. Seine Finger tasteten den Stoff der Decke ab unter der er lag und auch das Laken. Alles war weich und flauschig. Ein vertrauter Geruch von Rombusch Tee kam ihm in die markante Nase und Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Er war in Hoghwarts, in Sicherheit in Poppys Krankenrevier. Wie auch immer er hier her gekommen war. Die Augen immer noch geschlossen haltend nahm er den Bestand der Nacht auf. Die Finger ließen sich schmerzfrei bewegen, die Arme anziehen. Das Gleiche traf auf die Beine zu. Bis jetzt hatte er keine Krämpfe, Spätfolgen der Flüche, doch er wußte das daß noch kommen würde. Auch fror er seltsamerweise nicht, ihm war zum ersten mal seit Wochen richtig warm. Behaglich. Ihm wurde etwas bewusst das er bisher noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Er war nicht alleine! Jemand lag hinter ihm, einen Arm um ihn gelegt und ließ kontinuierlich Wärme zu ihm herüber sickern. Wenn das nicht Lupin war würde er die Person umbringen. Punkt um! 

Egal wie schlecht es ihm ging und egal was Albus danach sagen werde. Zum Teufel mit allem. Außer bei Lupin würde er solchen Kontakt nicht ertragen. Warum er aber gerade dem Werwolf diese Vertrautheit einräumte konnte er auch nicht erklären. Seine Augen öffneten sich ein klein wenig um sich nicht gleich von der strahlend hell einfallenden Sonne blenden zu lassen. Der Arm der halb über seine Brust lag steckte in einem weißen Schlafanzug Ärmel. Snape senkte den Blick und konnte auch einen Zipfel des gleichen Stoffs an sich ausmachen, der restliche Körper war ja von der Decke verborgen. Er trug also ebenfalls einen weisen Pyjama. Hätte er bis jetzt noch daran gezweifelt in Hoghwarts zu sein nun hätte er es mit Brief und Siegel gewusst. Nur Madam Pomfrey konnte einen mit soviel guten Willen in eine derart peinliche Situation bringen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit kehrte wieder zu der Hand zurück. Sie war fein und elegant wenngleich die Finger nicht ganz so spinnenartig lang waren wie Severus eigene. Es war Lupins Hand und im Zuge dieser Erkenntnis entspannte er sich noch ein wenig mehr. Alles ok. Es war Remus und dieser hatte es also ebenso wie er lebend von da weg geschafft. 

Der Fokus seiner Aufmerksamkeit erweiterte sich und er konnte nun auch Dumbledore ausmachen. Albus saß da auf einem hohen lehnen Stuhl und lächelte ihn müde aber froh an. "Severus." Snape wurde etwas rot, das war jetzt wirklich peinlich. Nicht nur das er einen weisen Krankenrevier-Pyjama trug, das hätte er noch verkraften können, war ja nicht das erste mal. Nein er lag auch noch für alle Öffentlichkeit sichtbar mit Lupin in einem Bett. Sein einziger Trost war das es sich nur um Dumbledore handelte, seinen väterlichen Freund. Dieser würde weder tratschen noch ihn damit aufziehen. "Albus ich..." Die Worte verloren sich, er wußte nichts zu sagen. Also erledigte Dumbledore das reden. "Wir sind alle unglaublich froh das ihr es beide geschafft habt. Währe Lupin nicht da gewesen hätte es deine letzte Nacht seinen können. Nein, es währe die Letzte gewesen." Die weisen Augen sahen ihn über die Halbmond Gläser hinweg eindringlich an. "Wenn es dir besser geht müssen wir über die Zukunft reden. Sie wissen nun das du für uns spioniert hast. Oder zumindest das du nicht mehr auf ihrer Seite bist. Und was du alles weißt. Das ist eine Schwäche die sie nicht tolerieren können. Aber jetzt werd erst mal gesund. Du bist in Sicherheit." Er drückte Snapes Schulter vorsichtig und lächelte noch einmal dem schlafenden Lupin zu. Das metamorphieren nahm den Werwolf jedes Mal sehr mit. Dann dreht sich der Schulleiter um und wollte das Krankenrevier verlassen als ihn noch einmal eine Stimme aufhielt. "Albus?" Dumbledore hob eine fragende Augenbraue. "Warum liegt Lupin nicht in einem eigenen Bett? Das hier ist das einzige belegte, es gibt doch noch genug Freie." Das Lächeln des alten Mannes wurde noch eine Spur wärmer. "Er konnte nicht mit ansehen wie du wegen der vielen Crucio zittertest und unter Krämpfen leiden musstest. So konnte er dich wärmen und dich beruhigen wenn du von Alpträumen gequält wurdest." 

Snape ließ den kopf zurück ins Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. Er stand immer tiefer in Lupins Schuld, wie solle er das wieder ausgleichen? Eine Tür öffnete sich um kurz darauf wieder geschlossen zu werden. Severus war mit Lupin alleine. Er legte eine der eigenen Hände auf Lupins und drückte leicht zu. "Danke." Die Dunkelheit tippte ihm auf die Schulter und bat ihn mitzukommen. Snape schlief wieder ein. 

Lupin war in der nächsten Woche nicht von seiner Seite wegzubekommen. Er eskortierte ihn wenn er ihn sah von den Kerkern hoch in die Krankenstation und wieder zurück, brachte ihm immer wieder sein Essen nach unten wenn Snape mal nicht am Tisch erschien und leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Als sie wieder einmal vor dem Kamin saßen und Lupin Schülerarbeiten korrigierte nahm sich Snape die Zeit ihn zu betrachten. 

*Remus Lupin. 

Lehrer für VgdK. 

Werwolf. 

Mitte dreißig. 

Hobbys: Severus Snapes Leben retten.*

Das war alles richtig und er konnte spüren das der Groll den er im Laufe der Zeit für Lupin empfunden hatte sich in den letzten Tagen aufzulösen begonnen hatte. Ob sie jemals echte Freunde würden konnte nur die Zeit zeigen aber es war auf jeden Fall schon mal das Fundament dafür gelegt.

Fin :) 


End file.
